Whistlin' Dixie
by lovinracin09
Summary: A mysterious woman enters the life of Chris and Wyatt Halliwell trying to help. Will they accept and just who is this mysterious woman?
1. The Attack

Whistlin' Dixie

By Lovinracin09

Summary: Wyatt and Chris both live in the Halliwell Manor and their lives are peaceful at first that is until they meet Dixie a Valkerey who decides not to wait to fight her ultimate battle.

Disclaimer: This is the one and only time you will see this.**_ I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARMED CHARECTERS PEROID EXCLAMATION POINT!_** I do however own Dixie Southers.

Chapter One The Attack

It was a bright and sunny day in San Francisco, California. That is everywhere except at 1329 Prescott Street. Chris and Wyatt Halliwell strong witches by themselves were unstoppable together, unfortunately some days demon thought they could get the upper hand. Wyatt and Chris, 23 and 21, loved being witches.

Wyatt who is no longer evil thanks to Chris grew up to be a strong man. With short blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and a charm that not many could resist made him a very sociable person. Piper remembered Wyatt being more like her deceased sister Prue with his driven attitude he would stop at nothing to uphold the balance between good and evil and was always ready to help an innocent.

Chris on the other hand is a little more intrusive, much like his mother, always ready with an answer, when presented with a challenge you could practically see the gears shifting in his brain. With soft dark hair and deep green eyes, the girls often chased Chris because he was their idea of a mysterious and powerful person who would sweep them off their feet.

The "boys" were fighting a particularly experienced demon. Chris and Wyatt orbed up to the attic after the demon had kicked their asses downstairs.

"Why does that stupid clock always break? We just got it fixed again!" Said Wyatt, irritation clearly showing on his face.

"Vanquish now, Bitch later." Said Chris with a slight smile on his face. He always got a burst of adrenaline whenever there was a demon attack.

The demon ran up the stairs and threw six throwing stars at them both Chris and Wyatt ducked and Wyatt threw up his arms and tried to blow up the demon. Wyatt was clearly disappointed when he did not blow up.

All of a sudden, Chris saw a faint green light from the corner of his eyes. A portal opened and a tanned woman with wavy brown hair stepped out. She immediately assessed the situation and spoke before the warrior killed them.

"Drake, do not harm them!" she yelled. She quickly grabbed his arm and guided him to the swirling portal. "Go, Riana is waiting to retrieve you." She pushed him into the portal none too gently. The portal closed leaving her to survey the damage her warrior had left.

Chris was the first one to peek over the table behind which the boys had hidden. The woman turned and looked at him and Chris recognized the pendant and the sparse outfit identifying her to be a Valkerey.

"Trust me Chris if I had wanted to kill you I would have already done it." She said with a gentle smile.

Chris looked at her with confusion. "I know you must be a Valkerey but I don't recognize you. I could have sworn I knew all the Valkereys, but I've never seen you before."

"Technically you're right I'm not a Valkerey. I have lived with them for 22 years, since the day I was born. But they are starting to turn me into a Valkerey, that's why I staged this attack, I needed a way to talk to both of you to see if you could help me." She asked sounding a tad desperate.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Said Chris shaking his head. "You need our help but you just told us that you tried to kill us! No way in hell am I helping you." He said vehemently. He turned to Wyatt. "Don't fall for her tricks Wyatt. We know nothing about her, except she tried to murder us today." Chris looked back at her with disgust.

The woman drew herself up to her full height, becoming just an inch shorter than Chris. She stared at Chris then at Wyatt. When she saw her cause was hopeless, she pressed the button on her necklace and opened a portal.

"Fine you won't help me; I won't help you when the final battle comes. You will not survive it, but I will. When you die because you did not have enough power to defeat the one. Remember me, Dixie Southers, and how I tried to help you. Don't worry I'll make sure you get a proper burial." She said with scorn in voice. She turned around and walked into the portal. Within seconds, there was not a trace an attack had even happened.

Wyatt had stood by quietly while Chris and the mysterious woman duked it out. "Hell hath no fury." He said wryly to his brother's back with a slight chuckle. "Chris I don't think she likes you now."

Chris just sighed and went downstairs.


	2. So Now You Need My Help?

Whistlin' Dixie

By LovinRacin09

Authors Note- I'd like to thank Michal for reviewing. I love that my story has reached at least one person. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2- So now you need my help?

The next few days the boys thought about the mysterious woman. Neither of them had paid any attention to the Book of Shadows, whose pages flipped every time one of them was near.

Wyatt was persistent about trying to help her to the point of Chris using his powers on him. "I don't know Chris. Maybe we should have helped her, she looked pretty desperate." Said Wyatt in a plea to get Chris to help. Three days after the woman disappeared Wyatt was still bugging Chris to help.

Every time Wyatt asked Chris to help he got the same reply. "Wyatt if you want to help her I'm not going to stop you but I won't help you." Then Wyatt would sigh and give up for an hour or two then start all over again.

Finally Chris got so frustrated he orbed up into the attic for some peace and quiet.

"Chris! What are you doing?" yelled Wyatt and orbed after him.

Chris was staring at the Book. "Wyatt you haven't touched the book have you?" He asked quietly.

"No, Why?" he asked intrigued.

"Well if you haven't touched it and I haven't touched it, then this must be the page that it flipped to when the Valkerey got close right?" said Chris leading up to what he was about to reveal.

"Chris! I may be many things but patient isn't one of them. What is the book open to?"

Chris slowly began to read.

"The Rose or Sangreal.

The Rose is not just a flower. The Rose, believed to be the most powerful being in the magical world, she is gifted with numerous powers both good and evil. With these powers she has enormous control. Pre destined to be good with her mother being Fate and a father who is an Elder. However, with such a combination of power she has but one flaw, she must find her soul mate or the power will end up consuming her. Whomever she marries must be her soul mate or else they will both be eliminated.

"Wow I'd hate to be that girl." said Wyatt with a laugh. "Or to marry her and not be her soul mate. Poor Guy." He said with a sad look.

Chris murmured "Yeah poor guy." His voice quavering slightly.

"Chris are you okay?" Asked Wyatt concerned about his stubborn brothers' change of demeanor.

Chris' head jerked up "What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Said Chris. "My stomach isn't feeling too great. I think I'll go lay down."

Wyatt nodded concerned for his baby brother. "Yeah alright I hope you feel better."

Chris just nodded and gathered himself up and orbed to his room to think about what he just read.

Wyatt stayed upstairs and walked to the Book to see what had upset Chris so much. When he opened to the bookmarked page and all he saw was one word.

"Dixie?" said Wyatt in a bewildered tone.

A golden orb of light appeared in the center of the room. A tall brunette woman began to materialize around the orb. When Wyatt could finally look at the woman he realized she was the Valkerey.

"So now you need my help." Said Dixie with a slight smirk.


	3. The Revelation

Whistlin' Dixie

By- lovinracin09

Chapter 3- The Revelation

Wyatt was frozen with shock. The very first thought that entered his brain was, "Oh, shit!" All he could comprehend was that the beautiful Valkerey Wyatt wanted to help so much was here.

"H-hh-oo-ww?" stuttered Wyatt.

Dixie just smiled serenely. "You called me Wyatt. Simple as that, whenever someone needs my help they just call my name and I appear." She looked puzzled for a second. "But I don't know how I never told you my name so I couldn't help you. How did you even know how to call me?" Wyatt just stared at her. Finally she got frustrated and sashayed to his side and he was too shocked to register that she was moving towards him.

"Fine then I'll find out for myself." She put her hands against his temple and closed her eyes. She saw quick flashes of Chris reading the book and going downstairs, Wyatt reading her name from the book and her appearing. She took her hands off his temples and stepped back. She quickly glanced at the book and saw her name. She touched the book slightly and a new page formed.

The Rose or Sangreal

The Rose comes from an ancient magical line that predates the Halliwells by thousands of years. The Rose is an important person mainly because she is the most powerful in her line, if not the world when she appears. She is rumored to have both good and evil powers but complete control over them. The normal 48 hour window to change sides does not apply to her because the only one who could save her would be her soul mate. The intent for a soul mate is to ground her powers and help her channel her powers. The Rose is a very powerful neutral force; her parents are Fate and the head Elder. To identify the Rose is to look at her right hip there will be a rose. Some scholars argue that when she meets her soul mate his family symbol will appear somewhere near her rose.

Next to the entry was a delicate drawing of a rose.

Wyatt noticed that Dixie's face was unnaturally pale. She walked towards the antique mirror in the corner of the attic. She hesitantly lifted up her shirt and pulled down her pants slightly on the right side and revealed an exact copy of the rose in the book.

"I've always wondered where this came from." Said Dixie quietly.

Wyatt looked even more shocked, "You are the Rose?" he said incredulously. "What's wrong with being the rose?" Wyatt was shocked and concerned at the same time. He felt an enormous rush of feelings for this girl. Pity for the burden she would have to bear. Concern for the way she would handle this power and something else he couldn't quite place.

Dixie had no recollection of Wyatt coming to stand by her in the mirror but she came too when he touched her on the arm. Wincing with a sudden stab of pain she looked down at her mark. It glowed briefly then a minuscule symbol began to appear inside the Rose. Expanding slightly she realized what that tiny symbol was; a triquetra.


End file.
